


Chat Noire

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, Happy, Hopeful slowburn, Marinette loves her girlfriend, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, The kwami - Freeform, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Female Character, ladybug loves her girlfriend chatte noire, she can’t pick a name, she is trying, tbh tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: Every time Adrien looked at his body he didn’t look right, he didn’t feel right and was not at all comfortable in his own skin until one day Plagg had a theory about why Adrien felt so wrong.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, ladynoir, ladynoire - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror with unwavering eyes, this isn’t the first time he stepped out of the shower and looked at himself like this and it probably won’t be the last. He feels wrong, his body feels wrong but he doesn’t know how to explain it or what to make of his discomfort. He let out a sigh as he tightened the towel around his hips so it wouldn’t fall as he brushed his teeth.

Plagg flew in through the door, “hey, kid if you wanna get out of the house before your dad decides to keep you you better hurry!” Plagg shouted in annoyance from being woken from such a lovely dream of cheese but stopped when he realized the distant look Adrien was giving himself in the mirror, “you doin’ alright kid?” Plagg never usually barged into the bathroom when Adrien was in the shower because Adrien asked him not to but so this distant look was new.

“Plagg, can’t a guy have a little privacy!” Adrien exclaimed as he tried to cover himself a little bit. 

“Talk to me kid, what’s up?” Plagg said with the slightest bit of concern, barely noticed by anyone who didn’t know the black cat kwami. 

Adrien sighed, “well,” he began, “i don’t feel comfortable…” Adrien says, looking back at his reflection. 

“Like you’re underdressed uncomfortable or emotionally uncomfortable?” Plagg asked, hovering over to sit on Adrien's shoulder.

“I… don’t know, every time I look at myself I just don’t look right?” Adrien said, unfamiliar with sharing his emotions. “I just don’t look right I guess? I sound so vain ugh!” Adrien said, grabbing a fist full of his hair in frustration.

“Hey hey calm down!” Plagg said, patting Adrien’s cheek to make him calm down a bit. “When did these feelings start?” Plagg asked as he tried to draw Adrien’s attention away from his reflection by trying to nudge him to sit on the bathroom tiles. 

“I’ve had them for a while, before mom… you know…” Adrien trailed off starting a landslide of emotions to erupt that he usually forced down. 

“Hey, kitten deep breaths!” Plagg said as he nuzzled into Adrien’s cheek as the emotional support kwami he was. 

“Plagg I’ve never been able to be myself until I met you, and yet something is still missing and it’s driving me insane!” Adrien said as he drew his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees with pin pricks of tears in his eyes.

Plagg had a theory but didn’t know how Adrien would react to it, Plagg had many holders before and a few of them had a similar problem. Plagg thought that this was worth a try to calm his kitten of a holder and figure out what was wrong. “Kitten I have a theory but you gotta promise me that you won’t freak out if I am completely wrong, got it?” Plagg said, looking into Adrien’s eyes, Adrien sat up a little and nodded. “Close your eyes and keep your mind blank for me, ok?”

“Ok.” Adrien replied as he stood and closed his eyes.

“Now say claws out,” Plagg said calmly. 

“Ok Plagg, claws out!” Adrien said the familiar words fall from his mouth. He transformed it to chat noir. He opened his eyes once again expecting his normal black leather and messy short hair but what he saw was different. Who stood in his place was a 15 year old girl with long wavy blonde hair wearing his chat noir suit but a little green bow was added to the bell. The girl was slightly curvier than Adrien but was the same height as him. Adrien gasped and watched his reflection do the same. The girl reached up and touched her body and face as if she didn’t believe what she was seeing. It took Adrien a minute to register that he was the girl, she was the one petting her hair and staining with wide eyes. She let out a small “woah!” That sounded a little lighter than her original voice. 

A rush of emotions came crashing out as if she finally understood everything, her heartbeat was fast and sobs escaped her mouth. “Claws in!” Adrien fell backward against the wall with Plagg frantically trying to calm “him”. 

“Kid, breathe, breathe it’s ok!” Plagg nuzzled into Adrien’s right cheek that was pink because of the panic attack she was having. Is that why Adrien always felt wrong, was he really a girl, Adrien didn’t even know what this feeling was! When he saw her, his? reflection in the mirror it was a shock to her brain. She never even considered this an option, was this an option? “Sorry kitten, I won’t do that again.”

“No!” Adrien responded quickly causing Plagg to smile.

“Knew it!”

“Knew what?” Adrien asked.

“That you’re a girl.” Plagg said as if it was obvious.

“What?” Adrien didn’t understand, his whole life he was sheltered and the only normal thing he knew always from the teen dramas he has watched on tv.

“I had some past holders who went through a similar thing, sometimes when you humans are born the brain and your body don’t match, it sucks it has to do with brain chemicals and what not, I bet sugarcube could explain this better than I can…” Plagg trailed off for a second, “but basically kid you are ok to not feel comfortable in your body and it is totally acceptable to want to correct it as well! But it is not ok to pretend you aren’t a girl!” 

Adrien was speechless for a moment only to then say; “What am I going to tell father?” 

“Nothing if you don’t want to!” Plagg answered, “go at your own pace and take your time until you feel comfortable enough to tell everyone who you truly are on the inside!” 

Adrien nodded and sat in silence for a second to comprehend what Plagg was saying. 

“Hey kid, don’t fry your brain too much, take a break and let’s go have some cheese!” Plagg smiled, making Adrien giggle.

Adrien took a deep breath and stood up, “It’s going to have to be to go because we are hanging out with Nino, Alya and Marinette today at the park!” Adrien looked at his- no, her mirror and saw her reflection looking back. It made her heart sting for a second before she turned away to go get dressed to go hang out with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noire tells Ladybug she is a girl.

Adrien woke up the next day feeling light as a sack of rocks. She felt like the world was caving in on her and she couldn’t breathe, she had to tell someone she couldn’t stand being the perfect MALE model, SON of fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the superhero Chat NOIR any longer. No, she wanted the world to know who SHE was not what everyone thinks she is. But it was a lot harder to tell people what you are than she thought… Plagg had her back and even let her transform a few times to stop the dysphoria from crushing her when it got really bad. She felt twice as comfortable in her new suit than she did before and felt twice as horrible when she had to go back to being the sunshine BOY. She hated it!

“Look kid I know it’s eating you up on the inside, if you want to tell someone, tell them! This isn’t good for your health to bottle it up.” Plagg said to Adrien as he flew to her side. 

“But I can’t!” Adrien exclaimed! “I’m not ready!” She sighed, “I’m scared…” she trailed off looking away from her Kwami. 

“Start somewhere small, maybe with Ladybug?” Plagg asked.

Adrien nearly jumped out of her skin, “n-no! I can’t tell her! I-I mean I wa-want to but… ugh!” She groans.

“How about this?” Plagg starts, “we flip a coin and if it’s heads we tell Ladybug and if it’s tails you can stay in the closet for a little bit longer!” Plagg smiles. Adrien nodded and went to grab her coin purse, she grabbed a euro coin. She tosses it up in the air and grabs it again, clenching her eyes shut, slapping it onto her wrist. In that split second Plagg made sure it landed on heads. Adrien opened one of her eyes and peeked under her hand and squeaked when she saw it was on heads. 

“What’d you get?” Plagg asked already knowing the answer.

“Tails?” Adrien said unsure.

“Nope.” Plagg squinted at her.

“Ugh fine!! Heads! But I’m scared!” She said frantically.

“I know kitten,” Plagg flew closer to her face and cupped her cheek with his tiny paw, “and she is Ladybug! Of course, she would understand!” Plagg added.

“Your right Plagg!” She said looking the Kwami in the eyes, “she is pretty amazing.” 

“See! Now I have an idea: next Akuma we go fight in your old suit, then you tell Ladybug that after the Akuma you need to talk to her. Then you tell her and that next time you see her you will be the magical girl you always wanted to be!”

Adrien gasps, “oH MY GODS I'M A MAGICAL GIRL!!!” She twirled and fell onto her bed with giggles of excitement.

“See that’s the spirit!” Plagg said, landing on Adrien’s stomach, “Now, I know we are a long way from telling your civilian friends but it is always good to be prepared! Have you been thinking of names?”

Adrien sat up, “no… I haven’t even thought of that…” she let Plagg sit in her hands, “you’re right though, I can’t be Adrien, because when everyone hears that name they think of the sunshine boy…” 

“How about Kitten?” Plagg said, trying to lighten his holder’s mood.

It worked, Adrien laughed, “no offense, but that would make me sound like a pornstar.” 

“There is nothing wrong with pornstars!” Plagg smiled.

“True, but I don’t think my father would like it…” 

“Who cares what your dad thinks!” Plagg says.

“I do…” Adrien said looking away.

Plagg flies up and nuzzles Adrien’s cheek, “why don’t we ask him what name he likes?”

“I’m not ready to tell my friend what makes you think I can tell him!?” Adrien looked at her Kwami like he was insane.

“No, like ask him what you would have been named if you were born as a girl!” Plagg says, “he won’t be any wiser!” Plagg smirked.

“Your right! If he picks the name then he won’t be as upset!” Adrien stood.

“That’s not really what I meant but ok,” Plagg says, flying into Adrien’s inner jacket pocket as she ran out of her room to make an appointment with her father, The more Plagg thought about it, it made him sad. “Poor kid.” He said to himself as Adrien bounded down the stairs. 

“Nathalie, can I speak to my father?” Adrien asked.

“Sorry Adrien, your father is very busy right now.” She said without looking up from what she was writing down.

“Oh,” Adrien said, sounding defeated, “is there an opening in his schedule?” She asked.

“Well he will be free after your photoshoot today, I’ll put you on the schedule for then.” Nathalie looked up at Adrien sympathetically.

Adrien beamed, “thank you, Nathalie!” She ran off to get ready for the day.

The day was long and boring, first was fitting for the new clothes she had to model, then the actual photoshoot, all together it took 9 hours of her day and she was exhausted. Plagg sat and hid the whole time sleeping, Adrien was almost jealous. 

Adrien spent the whole 9 hours thinking of a new name, first, she thought of Samantha she thought that might be a bit of a mouthful, then there was Evelyn, then Katherine, then Sylvie, then Emilie… Adrien thought about choosing her mother’s name but then decided against it. It hurt too badly to think of doing that. A distant explosion draws her from her sad thought, her heart leaps and takes off from the shoot to find a secret place to transform.

“Ok, Plagg time to initiate plan tell Ladybug I’m a girl! Claws out!” She shouts and she transforms into her old suit. She was almost uncomfortable when she saw her reflection in a car window when she ran out onto the street to assess the damage.

“Hello, Kitty!” A beautiful voice called from behind her, she turned to see the red bug heroine land right beside her.

“Hello, M’lady!” She bowed dramatically, “nice day for a catsual stroll is it not?” 

Ladybug smirked, “no time for puns we have to take down this Akuma!” She said as she threw her yo-yo and with a running start, she leaped off the group. Chat Noir(e) smiled and ran after her lady. She pole-vaulted next to Ladybug and shouted, “after this please stick around?” She asked as the wind blew in her ears.

“Is everything alright kitty?” She asked with slight concern leasing her words. 

“Of course, M’Lady! I just need to tell you something impurtant.” She smirked at her own cheesy pun, “and by the way, there is always enough time for a brilliant pun!” She ran ahead of Ladybug, “catch me if you can!”

The two raced to find the Akuma, after a brilliant fight between the two sides (and one convoluted plan later) the two stopped on the top of a building splitting up to detransform to refuel and have the talk they promised each other. Ladybug was the first to transform, she was worried about her partner’s sudden fear she saw in those eyes.

Though Ladybug thought Chat was taking a long time until she heard Chat talk to her before transforming again.

“Ok, M’Lady, I need to show you something!” Adrien shouts to Ladybug.

“Chat we talked about this, we can’t reveal our secrets identities!” Ladybug says in response.

“It’s not that! I promise!” She said quickly, she looked to Plagg and nodded, “Plagg, Claws Out!” She shouts, with her the appearance she has grown familiar with within her mind. In Adrien’s place stood that 15-year-old girl with the long blonde wavy hair with the bow on her bell, but this time a shade of green lipstick covers her lips. She walks out from the cooling unit she hid behind and reveals herself to Ladybug. 

At first, Ladybug was confused, but then she caught on, “oh, Chaton…”

“Hi,” Chat said nervously, “turns out I’m a girl…” she smiled, her body was tense and she didn’t know what to do with her hands.

Ladybug smiled back, she walked up to Chat Noire, “can I hug you?” She asked softly. Chat nods and the Ladybug wraps her arms around the taller girl's neck, “I’m so proud of you kitty!” Ladybug says, causing Chat Noire to wrap her arms around her as well, she lets out a soft sob making Ladybug pull away to look at her. “Why are you crying?” She asked.

“I was so scared,” Chat let out a small sobbing laugh, “I mean you're my best friend, you know me better than anyone else and if you didn’t accept me I… I… I don’t know what I would do…” she began to cry again as she wiped away some tears in her eyes with the back of her hand.

Ladybug reached up and placed her right hand onto Chat’s cheek and used her thumb to wipe the tears away from the bottom of her eye that kept falling. Chat clung to Ladybug, it got to the point where they both sat on the ground in each other's arms. Ladybug pulled Chat Noire into her lap and let her cry it out. Chat Noire didn’t even care that Adrien Agreste was needed back on set. She was too busy being held by her Lady! It was that moment that she realized not only is she a girl but she is also very much a lesbian, Chat began to giggle a bit making Ladybug pull away a bit, “what’s so funny?” She asked, glad to hear her partner laugh again.

“Oh, now that I realized I’m a girl I guess this makes me a lesbian as well.” Chat smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at Ladybug. Ladybug groans and lightly punches Chat Noire’s shoulder. Chat began to laugh harder, eventually, Ladybug joined her, Chat savors the sound. Chat Noire looks at Ladybug with a smile, “I need to go,” she said with a sniff. she stood up from Ladybug’s lap, “civilian me left at a very inconvenient time.”

“Are you sure?” Ladybug asked, “do you want to meet up later and talk about it?”

“With you m’ lady, I would love to!” Chat Noire grins taking off to go back to her photoshoot. When she transforms back Adrien looks down at herself, before she exits the alley she says to her Kwami, “thank you for making me tell her, at that moment I felt like me for the first time in a while!” Feeling self-conscious about her body she then hugged her arms around her sides and asked for Plagg to hide when she saw his concerned look.

She returned to her photoshoot and finished about an hour later, she was so tired and yet so excited she finally would get to ask her father about her name. Adrien thought this would be the answer to her problems, and once he told her her name she would tell him that she was a girl. She felt like she was on a roll and this would be the way she told him!

She arrived home and went up to her father's door, she looked at Nathalie for confirmation. When she nodded, Adrien smiled and opened the door. She saw her father facing the painting of her mother at the back of the room, “what do you need, son?” Gabriel asked, causing her to flinch.

She took a deep breath, it’s now or never, “So father, what if I was born a girl? And what would you and mother have named me?” Adrien asked, why is this so hard, she asked herself.

“Why ask such a silly question?” Her father asked, turning back to look at her.

“It’s for a school project!” Adrien blurted out a somewhat believable excuse. Plagg would be proud of her on the spot fib.

Gabriel stared down at Adrien only to turn away look at the paint of Emilie again and say, “we would have named you Adrienne,” Gabriel started, “your mother was very adamant on something similar to that, you would have probably looked even more like your mother.” The last part sounded soft but Adrien could see Gabriel’s fist clench as if it pained him to say. This made Adrien stand down, the fear rose so much that it felt horrible. 

“T-thank you father!” Adrien said with a slight nod, “I will get to work on my homework!” She said turning to leave, forgetting the previous plan she had made on the car ride home.

Adrien left the room walking past Nathalie without sparing her a glance. When Adrien got to her room she quickly shut the door behind her, Plagg flew from her jacket to comfort his kitten. “He seemed so angry…”

“He didn’t sound angry!”

“But you could feel it couldn’t you?” Adrien asked

Plagg would be lying if he said no, instead he flew up to his holder and nuzzles his cheek. Adrien placed his hands around Plagg in a hug as tears picked up in her eyes.

Eventually, she stopped the tears, she sat onto her bed and said plainly, “So the name Adrienne is a no go on a name…” Plagg flew up to look Adrien in the eyes. “ugh!” She groans, covering her face with her hands falling backward onto her bed. 

An alarm went off on her phone that only had the words, “Talk to LB” the stress suddenly melted to the back of his mind. She sat up and looked at Plagg who only sighed knowing what was about to happen. “Plagg, Claws Out!” She says and she transforms into Chat Noire. She jumped out of her window to go and meet up with her lady!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila sucks and Adrien just wants to wear her mom’s lipstick without fear.

After the long cuddle and talking session with Ladybug that night, Adrien went home feeling a lot better with herself. Ladybug had talked with her for hours letting her rant about her father, and how hard it was to choose a name, as well as how she can finally live out her dream as a magical girl like from the anime she would watch. At the last one Ladybug started to cackle, assuring Chat that she was alway a magical girl even if she didn’t know it. Chat missed the glint in Ladybug’s eyes of an idea for a costume she could make. 

It was a nice evening that made Adrien’s once sour mood turn sweet. Once she touched down into her room she transformed back. She giggled happily and twirled before landing face first into her bed. Plagg flew to his cheese fridge and started to devour the smelly camembert. Adrien could remember the soft way Ladybug said, “lipstick looks pretty on you.” It made Adrien’s heart soar. She giggled to herself touching her lips as she stood to change into her pajamas. Her lips are thin and soft but she can feel the smile she wore.

“She called me pretty…” Adrien said breathlessly as she began to change.

“She said you looked pretty with lipstick, your welcome by the way!” Plagg said floating backward towards her, cheese in hand.

“Still!” Adrien smiled looking dazed as she sat back on her bed.

“Get some sleep kid,” Plagg smirked, “you’re sounding loopy.” 

“Ugh, you’re loopy.” Adrien said as she crawled under the covers of her bed.

Plagg only smiled fondly at his chosen, he swallowed the cheese whole and flew to Adrien curling up onto her pillow as she began to snore. “Night kitten,” Plagg purred as he himself drifted off into sleep.

-

The next morning Adrien woke up to her alarm ringing telling her to get ready for school. She sat up in bed and looked over to Plagg who was groaning something that sounded like “five more minutes.” 

“No time for that Plagg, I have to go to school!” Adrien chimed. She pulled the covers off of her and walked to her closet she walked in and was hit with a wave of frustration. She looked at her clothes, all made specifically for her in mind by her father, no, made specifically for the sunshine child Adrien Agreste, not her. Even when she didn’t realize her true gender they were made with the specific image of the son her father wanted. Adrien groans walking to the back of her closet she pushed the clothes out of the way and kneeled down to a box she had scavenged from her mother’s belongings before her father hid it all away. In the box held a few pieces of jewelry, some of her makeup, and clothes, as well as a picture frame that held the last picture they took together as a family. Adrien picked up the picture and smiled slightly, “if you were here you would have probably been the first to know.” Adrien said to the framed picture.

She sat the picture down to dig deeper in the box, she pulled out a tube of lipstick that was her mother’s, it was a brilliant shade of red. The red reminded her of Ladybug and the words she told her last night. 

“You look pretty with lipstick!” Rings loud in her head. Adrien uncaps the tube of lipstick and puts it on. It felt right, she thought. Then a steady knock was heard, it was Nathalie. Adrien used her hand to wipe the lipstick off only for it to smear across her face.

“Adrien are you awake?” Nathalie asked through the door, “you are usually down for breakfast by now. She was about to open the door but Adrien quickly answered. 

“I’m indecent! I am about to take a shower!” She called from the door of her closet.

“Oh, of course, I’m sorry to intrude then.” Nathalie said calmly through the door, “but we need to hurry if you want to get to school on time.”

“Thank you, Nathalie…” Adrien said, she could hear Nathalie begin to walk away from her door. Adrien sighed as she began to head towards the bathroom. She looked at her reflection and it felt like a knife in her heart. The smeared lipstick was all over her left cheek as well and her right hand, tears picked up in her eyes. She held the tube of lipstick clutched in her hands to her chest, holding on to it as if it were the only thing keeping her together. Plagg came in and gently butted Adrien’s left temple as he emitted a loud purring noise to distract his kitten. Adrien sniffs a bit and wipes her eyes, “I’m ok.” She said with a small smile while looking at Plagg. Plagg didn’t look convinced but nodded his head anyway. “I’m going to take a quick shower and then when we get to school this will be behind us.” 

Plagg agreed and flew out of the bathroom to give Adrien her privacy, Adrien took a quick shower. When she got out she walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her. She looked on the bed and found clothes laying out for her. Plagg hovered above the clothes looking away, “you looked like you were having a rough time picking something out, so I chose something that I thought was ambiguous enough to not give it away…” Plagg said, somewhat embarrassed.

Adrien smiled and held out her hand for her Kwami, Plagg sat on her hand and Adrien pulled him to her cheek in a type of hug, “thank you.” She said when she pulled back from the hug, she smiled at the small black cat in her hands. She went to grab the clothes and walked back into the bathroom. The outfit consisted of high waisted pants, a baggy grey button up (her father doesn’t know about) and a long sleeved striped yellow and white shirt underneath. Adrien tucked both shirts into her pants and put on a leather belt to top it off. Adrien looked at her reflection again, her appearance could be considered more feminine if you think of it that way. But the thought that everyone would see her and think boy was still kinda stung. She looked over onto the counter and saw his mother’s tube of lipstick still sitting there, she hesitantly picked it up. Looking at it like it’s some strange artifacts, she opened it again and put it close to her lip to apply it. But before she could she stopped herself and caped it again, instead of putting it back onto the counter she put it in her pocket and walked out of the bathroom. 

“Pretty nice kid.” Plagg purred out with a smirk.

“Alright let’s go get some breakfast!” Adrien smiled, opening her shirt pocket for Plagg to fly into and hide.

Adrien grabbed her bag and ran down the halls, she jumped onto the railing once she reached the stairs and slid down to the front room of the mansion. She walked the rest of the way to the dining room where her breakfast sat. She ate quickly and finished as Nathalie walked in to tell her it was time to go. 

“I see you are changing up your look.” Nathalie states.

A flash of fear rushed through Adrien’s body when she heard Nathalie say that, “please don’t tell father!” Was all she could get out.

“Calm down Adrien, I think your father would be fine with this outfit…” Nathalie says calmly. Adrien could tell she was lying but it made her feel better. “M. Gorille is waiting for you in the car.” Nathalie says.

Adrien thanks her and walks out to the car. She sighs once she gets into the car and M. Gorille looks back at her. “I’m fine,” she says, putting up her right hand, “thank you.” She smiles.

Her mute bodyguard only nods and starts to drive. Once out of the gate and on their way to school Adrien began to relax a bit. She reaches into her pocket and feels the tube of lipstick, she never knew it could make her feel so strong. It was a piece of her mother that made her feel brave. She looked up to see her bodyguard looking at her through the rearview mirror and he smiled at her. It was rare to see the man smile but Adrien was always around when he did and it made her happy. Once they reached the school Adrien got out and waved goodbye to M. Gorille as he drove away then she turned and ran inside. There she ran into Nino who had his usual big smile, next to him stood Alya and Marinette giggling at something he said. 

Adrien walks up to the group, “hey guys!” She says excitedly.

“Hey dude!” Nino says first as he went to give Adrien a fist bump.

Alya smiled, “hey sunshine child!” She laughed seeing the bright smile she wore.

“Ehy, Adrien, you look pretty this morning… I mean! It is pretty this morning!” Marinette shouts.

Adrien laughed, “you’re so funny Marinette!” She says. Marinette’s face grows red and Adrien can’t help but think how cute she looks.

The bell rang and they all began to walk up to class. Once they got into class Lila ran up and pushed the group out of the way to get to Adrien. Adrien flinched and the hair on her arm began to stand up as the urge to hiss was strong. She forced the urge down and instead smiled her fake smile and said, “Hello Lila.” She forced out.

“What are you wearing?” Lila asked, “I thought the son of a fashion designer would have better taste than this.” Lila says in her fake innocent tone.

“Um...I…” Adrien said feeling her heart plummet again.

“Lila get off of him!” Marinette says.

“Come on Marinette, I know you're jealous but you can’t tell me what to do and besides Adrien doesn’t mind, do you?” Lila says in a sickening fake sweetness.

Adrien was about to speak up but then Lila rubbed closer into her and she gasped, “is that a gift of are you happy to see me?” She whispered to her making sure no one in ear shot could hear her words, reaching into Adrien’s pocket she pulled out the tube of lipstick. “You shouldn’t have!” She gasped as she examined the gold tube of lipstick.

“That’s my mother’s!” Adrien says reaching out for the lipstick, her heart starting to beat faster in fear.

“Really you must care a lot about me to get me a gift of so much importante!” The class was looking on in a mix of emotions, Marinette looked like she was about to punch the Italian girl. Lila uncapped the lipstick and was about to put it on when Chloé snapped.

“Don’t you fucking dare Rossi!” Chloé shouts. “There is no way Adrien brought that for you!” She rushes out of her seat, snatches the lipstick out of Lila’s hands and pushes her off of Adrien. 

At that point Lila looked mad but quickly covered it up with tears, “Chloé why would you do that?” She whines. Several of the other classmates stood up to go to Lila’s aid. “Give it back!” Lila sobs.

“It’s not yours! It’s Adrien’s mother’s not yours, you can’t just take things like that from people!” 

“Says you!” Alix says getting into Chloé’s face.

“I may be a bitch but I have standards!” Chloé said snatching the cap off the floor and putting it back onto the lipstick. “Adrien did not give his consent and so I was just defending him!” She turned and gave the lipstick back to Adrien who sighed in relief and clutched the lipstick to her chest.

Everyone looked back at Lila and she says, “I’m so sorry if I knew that it was your mother’s I wouldn’t have-“

“Use your fucking ears then!” Chloé snaps as she grabs Adrien by the hand and drags her over to Chloé’s seat to sit with her.

The class didn’t know how to respond to the sudden outburst, Rose helped Lila up who was still crying her crocodile tears and helped her to her desk. A few of their classmates glared in their general direction. 

Marinette walked up to Chloé and Adrien, “are you ok Adrien?” She asked seriously.

Adrien has never seen the timid girl look so fierce, “I-I’m ok!” She said with a slight stutter.

“That’s good.” Marinette smiled, “if you ever need help you can come to me!” She offered.

“Wow what am I a glass wall?” Chloé asked, words laced with sarcasm, “I can handle this Dupain-Cheng!” Chloé says putting a hand up in the air blocking her view of the black haired girl. 

Marinette was about to rebuke but Mme. Bustier opened the door saying, “good morning class!”

The class responded with, “good morning Mme. Bustier.” And class began.

During the lecture Adrien turned to Chloé and said, “thank you.” In a whisper.

“Who does that Lila think she is touching my Adrikens.” She says loud enough for the whole class to hear, “your welcome,” she then said softer so only Adrien could hear. 

Adrien smiled and listened to their teacher talk for a while before retreating into her own mind lost in thought. If Lila went unstopped just then Adrien believes she could have been akumatized and that wasn’t a good thought. Though her Lady would do anything to save her, the thought of Ladybug made her chest begin to beat faster. 

Just then she felt a buzz go off in her pocket, she tried to ignore it but then got an elbow from Chloé, She then looked at her then to Adrien’s pocket where her phone was. Adrien got what she was saying and pulled out her phone to see a text from the girl next to her. Adrien opens up the text and reads it.

—

Chloé: we are hanging out during lunch break.  
Adrien: ok why?  
Chloé: I’m whisking you away to take a break from Lie-ra

—

Adrien looked back to Chloé and smiled with a subtle nod. She smiles and thinks that would be good, to get away from the Italian girl. Though she wishes she could invite Nino along, as well as Alya and Marientte. Something in her head shifted when the name Marientte passed her thoughts. The girl tried to stand up to Lila for Adrien, the thought made her blush slightly. Adrien shook her head to clear her thoughts, no Marientte has been standing up to Lila the whole time and if it weren’t for ladybug Adrien might not have believed her either. 

—

When the bell rang Chloé already stood pulling out her phone calling her chauffeur, she grabbed Adrien by the hand and walked out of the classroom. Nino followed after them, “hey dude!” He calls after the two girls. Adrien stops causing Chloé to stop and roll her eyes, “I heard what happened this morning, are you ok?” Nino asks his best friend.

Adrien smiled, “I’m ok now.” She said with her model smile. 

“Dude you cant fool me! That’s a fake ass smile and you know it!” Nino said.

“Uh we have to go!” Chloé says, “just grab your emotional support idiot and let's go!” Chloé said in annoyances, “I made a reservation at our favorite restaurant, but I can get an extra seat!”

Adrien was about to tell Chloé not to call her friend an idiot when nino grabbed her hand and said “if this has something to do with making my bro feel better I’m in!”

“Ugh whatever lets go before LIE-ra realizes we are leaving and tries to come with!” Chloé said, starting to pull Adrien along who dragged Nino behind her.

Once they reached outside they saw that Chloé’s limo was sitting outside waiting for them. Chloé pulled them along and pushed them both into the back seat of the car getting in after them. When the door was shut by her butler she looked at her phone and called the restaurant again to get an extra seat. Nino and Adrien finally sat up with a groan, but hastily situated themselves and bucked in as the limo began to move. Nino just realized his phone was buzzing, he looked down to see he had about 30 texts from Alya asking if he was ok. Nino looked confused at his phone, “what’s up?” Adrien asked, pulling out her own phone to look at her texts. 

“I guess Lila said it looked like we were kidnapped…?” nino said.

“Of course she would fucking do that!” Chloé said as she scrolled through social media.

“Why would she do that?” Nino asked innocently.

“If you haven’t noticed she is a clingy liar!” Chloé said before Adrien could, “and she is upset because she wanted to rub up on Adrien more but couldn’t.” Nino looked shocked and looked at Adrien for confirmation, she smiled awkwardly and nodded.

“No way!” Nino said in disbelief.

“Wow, I guess everyone is truly blind! I mean except for Dupain-Cheng but she’s annoying.” Chloé laughed. 

“Please stop calling my friends annoying Chloé.” Adrien said.

“That’s what you're worried about when Lila is touching you inappropriately!” Nino raised his voice causing Adrien to flinch a bit, Nino noticed this and apologized, “sorry dude, I’m just pissed off.”

“How do you think I feel!” Chloé blurted out, “I want to punch her face daily but sunshine over here won't let me!” She said, gesturing to Adrien. “But he keeps threatening me if I do, I am almost proud!” Chloé smirked.

“Guys stop, she will stop eventually.” Adrien said as she clutched her mother's lipstick to her chest.

“And I keep telling you she won't!” Chloé said crossing her arms, “if you just let me use my contacts you won't ever hear from her again!”

“If you do that I will never forgive you!” Adrien pouted.

“Ugh! Whatever!” Chloé crossed her arms and looked out the window, “also Lahiffe, call your girlfriend before she calls a search party!” Chloé said without looking away from the window, her voice sounded somewhat broken but Nino didn’t question it.

Nino called Alya and was deafened by her yelling through the phone loud enough for both Chloé and Adrien to hear, “where the hell are you, what happened, are you ok?” She asked to fast for Nino to actually answer.

“Whoa whoa babe calm down! I’m ok, Adrien and I are ok!” Nino said as fast as he could not wanting his girlfriend to worry anymore. “We’re with Chloé.”

Nino explained where he and Adrien were right now, “why are you with Chloé of all people?” Alya asked.

“Nice Césaire!” Chloé called out for Alya to hear.

“Adrien wasn't feeling the best so I went to go check on him but he was being dragged away by Chloé. She said I could come along and I agreed because I wanted to be there for my bro!” Nino explained

“But Lila said she saw you two shoved into a back of a van!” Alya said.

“A VAN!” Chloé shouts in offense and takes the phone from Nino, “TELL THE WINCH TO GET HER EYES CHECKED, WE ARE IN A LIMOUSINE!” Chloé yelled into the phone before hanging up.

“Hey! Not cool!” Nino said and he grabbed for his phone.

“You know what else isn’t cool, Lie-la touching Adrien so if you know what’s good for you you should do anything in your power to keep her away from him!”

“Guys!” Adrien finally blurted out, “can we stop talking about this!” She said with a frustrated glare. Nino and Chloé stopped arguing and sat quietly to listen to what she had to say, “she will lose interest eventually, I don’t want to bring her down and ruin what chance she has to become a good person! Like you Chloé, you are such a good person! You took time out of the day to think about me and my problems! You didnt start that way but after being together for so long i like to think I rubbed off on you… And you Nino, You are one of my best friends! You can tell what smile I wear is fake or not! I think that, in time and with some effort, she could change for the better…” Adrien finished as she looked at the lipstick in her grasp.

Nino and Chloé nodded at her reluctantly and while Adrien was distracted with the lipstick they looked at each other and nodded, coming to a silence agreement that they will do everything in their power to protect their friend.

“So, why did you bring your mom's lipstick to school today?” Nino asks looking back at her.

“Yeah, I thought you said your dad locked up her things?” Chloé added. Nino looked back at Chloé with wide eyes and mentally adding another reason he wants to punch Adrien’s dad.

“Oh? Yeah he did, but before he could get it all I hid some stuff in my closet, I don’t bring it out that often because I’m afraid he would… yeah, and why I brought it with me was because, I… I don’t know? I… wanted to… wear it?” Adrien shuddered out. She was doing that a lot as of late. It must be the realization of a lifetime hit her and it felt like she had vertigo. She looked away expecting them to laugh but what she got was a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Then why aren’t you wearing it bro?” Nino asked.

“I don’t want my dad to know…” Adrien said in response without even thinking. The words that came out of her mouth scared her a little bit.

“I'm sure as shit not gonna tell him,” nino said, he looked over to Chloé, “you gonna tell him?” He asked her.

Chloé smirked and shook her head, “hell no!” She said.

Adrien giggled, she looked back to the lipstick in her hands and uncapped it. She brought it up to her lips and applied it and smiled at her friends.

“Stunning!” Chloé says with a bigger smile.

“Awesome!” Nino says in agreement.

In that moment Adrien was the happiest she had been all day and she had a feeling it would get even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I had a dream that Adrien came out as Trans male to female and so I decided to wright a fic about it!  
> Feel free to post your coming out/ realization stories in the comments I would love to hear them!  
> Also tell me what you think of the story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
